Counting in Threes
by Dave-ck
Summary: She looks nervous when he glances at her, lip between her teeth and worry in her eyes. And he shakes his head because – no. No, this is good. This is a good thing. Fluffy Fluff. No Spoilers. For liviafan1.
1. the third time's the charm

**Disclaimer: **Castle belongs to a genius greater than mine. No profit is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**For liviafan1. The first installment of, I'm sure, the many pieces of fluff I'll be forced to rely on in my attempt to stave off her great big angst monster of a story.**

–

**Counting In Threes**

–

The morning light streams through the large windows, infusing the room with soft orange flecks and golden streaks of yellow. It's early enough in the season that the warm sun is still just a gentle lick against his back; that the salty breeze is more than enough to soothe its bite.

The air is quiet without the sounds of the city humming in the background, peaceful in a way that New York isn't, just the gentle lap of water to carry on the wind.

The mattress dips as Kate shifts to curl closer into his front, her face burrowing into his chest to escape the wisps of morning that filter through the fog of her dreams.

Rick runs his hand down her back, lets his fingers trace the curve of her spine through the over-sized t-shirt, tangles their bare legs as she huffs a sigh against his neck.

She mumbles a protest as he nuzzles her temple. "Time to wake up," he says against the curve of her brow.

She frowns, a wrinkle against his lips, and it makes him grin.

"Come on, Beckett," he sing-songs into her hair, dropping a kiss on his way to whisper in her ear. "You're going to miss it."

He feels it as she wakes a little more, awareness seeping into her limbs, tensing the muscles beneath his palm before she relaxes once more. She nuzzles into the hollow at the base of his throat, even as she threatens, "I swear, I'm going to kill you, Castle."

There's no bite in her words, no heat to her threat, and it makes something warm bubble up in his chest. She's not mad at him. Maybe even a little secretly pleased.

"But it's Thursday, Beckett."

"That's what usually comes after Wednesday, Castle."

"Yes," he concedes, "but this one is special."

"Our third."

"Exactly."

"And quite possibly our last," she says. "If you're going to wake me up early for every one. We're supposed to be on vacation."

"Not a vacation, Kate."

"No?"

"No."

Her lips find the side of his neck, her nose brushes the line of his jaw. "What would you call this, then?"

"A honeymoon."

She's smiling against him then, a secret, happy little smile. "You should know better by now."

Rick lets his eyes close as her nose brushes his, her cheek sliding against his own. "I should?" he asks as her lips find the lobe of his ear.

"Yes." She bites him gently. "You should let your wife sleep."

And he likes that, the way _your wife_rolls off her tongue and onto his skin. "Tomorrow," he promises, an echo of the promise he'd made yesterday. One he knows he'll break, knows he'll make again the next day in spite of it. "You don't want to miss today, do you?"

"What's so special about today?"

"It's our third," he says.

"And?"

"And third time's the charm."


	2. threeplets

Rick stares at the doctor, fresh green scrubs, bright young eyes, and he can't even – can he be serious?

Kate's fingers tighten around his, almost painful in their squeeze, and Rick continues to blink at the young man as he talks.

Did he just-?

But no.

Is he-?

He can't be.

Except that yeah, the guy _looks _serious. Fairly serious.

Rick reaches his free hand behind him until he feels the mattress and lets himself sink as Kate scoots her legs across to make room for him. Because he needs to – he needs to just sit. Just for a bit. Just for a second.

"Can you repeat that?"

The doctor pauses mid-sentence. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't think I understand what you're saying."

"Ah. That's all right." The doctor nods once. "This can be a lot to take in for a first time father."

Rick doesn't bother to correct him, he just waves his hand in a rolling motion, indicating the man should continue.

"It's considered high risk because of your wife's age-"

"No, no. I get that." He shoots Kate an apologetic look. She doesn't seem bothered so he continues. "Not that bit."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just, go back a bit further."

"Ah." The doctor considers, looks to Kate, and then, "I'll give you two a moment," as he beats a hasty retreat.

Rick watches him leave until he feels Kate's hand feather across his back. "Castle?"

She looks nervous when he glances at her, lip between her teeth and worry in her eyes. And he shakes his head because – no. No, this is good. This is a good thing.

This is better than good, it's great. Damn great. Just…

"Is this okay?"

Yes. _Yes._

"Yes, of course it is." He leans over to cup her face, brush his nose against hers, press his lips in a kiss, high against her cheekbone. "It's just a surprise."

"A good one?"

"A very good one."

When she pulls back he lets the _happy _leak all over his face, the joy creep through and mask the worry. He sees her relax through crinkled eyes.

"You're happy?"

Rick nods his head and the smile blossoms on her face. An echo of his own. Because. _God. _Yeah, the more he thinks about it, the more it sinks in, the more he realises that this is maybe an amazing thing.

"You idiot." She smiles, her eyes still tender, even as she scolds him.

"What? This isn't my fault."

She laughs, rolls her eyes and he thinks, yeah, it probably is. But it's not _just _his fault. Takes two to tango and all.

"You looked like you were having a heart attack."

"I did not."

"You did."

"I wasn't even making my heart attack face."

She laughs, a soft chortle, as he lets his face go slack, eyes crossing until he sees two of her.

"You can't afford to."

"No?"

"No way. If you leave me to raise three babies, I'll bring you back, just so I can kill you myself."

And there it is again.

Three babies.

He can't help the grin that cracks his face because, yeah, it's well and truly sunk in now. The thought settles deep in his chest, the echo of three fast, delicate heartbeats warm against his own. Three babies. With Kate.

They're going to be in so much trouble.

And it's going to be so much fun.


End file.
